Hopping Frog
by Jac Bandit
Summary: Eruka learns that a friend, even one that you barely know, is still a friend.
1. Mission Fail! Crona saves Eruka's Skin?

Eruka gulped as she looked up at her boss, the person who had her life within her hands. Medusa Gorgon, the Snake Witch, although bitch was a much more fitting word for her. The Frog Witch trembled with fear as she looked at the blond woman. She was certain this would be her final few minutes of life after what happened.

"Eruka, explain to me something: how could you possibly screw this up?" Medusa asked her. She didn't bother putting on a fake smile and sweet face. She was pissed. To her, it was a simple mission for Eruka and Crona: go and pick up a package from a 'special destination'. It had turned out to be a struggle to live for the duo as they were jumped by Black*Star and Death the Kid. Needless to say, it ended with them running away.

"I-it was the Reaper Boy! A-a-a-and-and-" Eruka was shaking in her boots as Crona just looked away, hoping not to face Medusa's glare.

"And you ran." Medusa finished, Eruka's face turning more pale then ever as Medusa raised her hands and formed her fingers as if to snap them.

"W-w-w-wait! Please! Give me one more chance! I'm begging you!" Eruka begged, getting on her knees as tears stained her face. She knew what was coming: she was going to have the snakes inside her tear her apart like the Older Mizune Sister.

"I have no use for a cowardly witch." Medusa said coldly. She was about to snap her fingers when-

"It was my fault."

Time seemed to have stopped around everyone and everything as they turned to the one owho spoke, Crona. The Black Blooded Terror was actually going to take the blame for their failed mission.

"I wasn't strong enough to stop them. It was my fault." Crona continued. Medusa smirked a bit, finding it cute her child was risking its skin to protect the cowardly frog. So cute, she decided to humor the pink haired meister.

"Alright. I'll deal with you later Crona. As for now...you both may leave." dismissed Medusa. Eruka was still in shock. So much shock she was still frozen, even when Crona was leaving the room. Eruka flinched as she quickly got up and followed the child out the room.

Once the two left the room, there was an awkward silence. (_Why would Crona do that? Medusa was going to kill me. She could have killed...er..why did Crona save me?!_) "C-Crona?"

"Hm?" the child asked as she turned to face Eruka, his face having that nervous look as always.

"Well...why did you do that? I mean...not that I don't appreciate it, but...what do you get out of this?" Eruka asked her.

"...Nothing." Crona answered, "I wouldn't know how to deal with seeing you die in front of me."

(_Wait...don't you kill people all the time?!_) Eruka questioned, but was against saying it. Why look a gift horse in the mouth? As the two continued down the hallway, Eruka looked at Crona, "Well...er...thanks, kid." Eruka said. Crona looked right back at Crona. Then the meister began to tremble and turn away.

"I don't know how to deal with people thanking me..."


	2. Midnight Snack! Eruka's bag of goodies?

** This is being updated due to me being bored and more people liked it than I thought would...and I didn't think anyone would even _read_ it! XD And from now on, Crona will be referred to as a boy to keep myself from messing up the pronouns. BTW, I don't own Soul Eater.**

Inside the dark, depressing room that belonged to the Demon Swordsman, Crona, the pink haired man sat in the corner, with a pillow. He tried to go to sleep, but that goal seemed impossible as he couldn't sleep. He tried sleeping on his rock-hard mattress to no luck. He tried sleeping in the corner, but to no avail. He even tried the floor, but no such miracle of sleep came to Crona.

"Why can't I sleep...I don't know how to deal with this." he groaned quietly as he sat in Mr. Corner.

"CRONA!" roared the black blooded monster inside of him, Ragnarok, as he popped out of the meister's spine, "I can't sleep with that noise."

"S-sorry Ragnarok. I'll stop talking." Crona apologized, quickly receiving a blow to the head.

"Not you, your stomach." the demon sword corrected, pointing to Crona's belly, which growled loudly, "Go fill it with something so it'll shut up." he ordered as Ragnarok returned to Crona's back.

(_It would have been full if Ragnarok didn't eat my dinner..._) Crona thought as he stood up and headed out his room. He walked quietly down the hall, just now realizing how hungry he was as he headed towards the kitchen. Before he got their, he saw a light flash from it, probably from someone opening the fridge. Curious, Crona turned the corner into the kitchen and saw Eruka, the Frog Witching digging through the refrigerator.

"Ribbit. I can't believe I actually went to bed without supper. I'm starved." she groaned as she dug through the fridge, searching for something to fill her. She smirked when she saw a bag with a frog drawn on it and snatched it.

"What's in there?" Crona suddenly asked, appearing right behind the Frog Witch. Eruka gave off a short scream before clamping her hands over her mouth, hoping not to wake anyone. "Are you alright?"

"No!" Eruka quietly shrieked, "You practically came from nowhere!" Eruka snapped. Crona shrunk a bit as he stepped away from Eruka.

"S-sorry. I...I was just trying to grab something to eat." Crona shook, not knowing how to deal with Eruka yelling at him. See the Demon Swordman shaking like the scared child he was, Eruka felt bad about shouting at him. Eruka dug through the bag she grabbed, pulling out one of its contents: a big, oatmeal cookie.

"Here Crona." Eruka said, handing the pink-haired boy the cookie. Crona looked at the cookie, then back at Eruka.

"W-why are you giving me this?" he stuttered, confused. Didn't she just yell at him? If Medusa yelled at him, he'd be put in a room without dinner. So when Eruka yelled at him...she gives him a cookie? He didn't understand, nor could he deal with this.

"Because, you didn't mean to scare me, so I shouldn't have shouted at you." Eruka apologized. Crona was still confused, but took the cookie from Eruka. Crona was still uneasy about the situation, but took a bite from the large cookie. Amazed by how sweet and delicious the cookie was, he proceeded to devour. Eruka couldn't help but laugh a bit.

(_It's like he never had a cookie before...well...since he's Medusa's son, that's possible._) Eruka presumed.

"Hey!" cried out Ragnarok as he sprung himself from Crona's back, scaring a now petrified Eruka, "I want one!" he demanded as he shot his arm at Eruka to snatch them.

"No! Get away!" Eruka cried as she ran off, thinking Ragnarok would kill her. Ragnarok roared as he made Crona chase after the witch, determined to get a cookie for himself.

"I don't know how to deal with cookies..."


	3. Hopping Free! Eruka lives in Death City?

Eruka sat in her cell, deep within the bottom of the DWMA. It was a month since the destruction of the Kishin, Asura, and when she thought her life would be better, it actually got worse. After Medusa died, Free left to wonder the world after being imprisoned for so many years. She knew he would just do something to get in trouble again, but he was already gone. The Mizune Sister left for home, but they would always come back to visit Eruka every so often.

And what did Eruka do?

She ended up in jail.

"Gecko." she croaked glumly, "How did I get in here?" she asked, knowing the answer too well. Eruka had tried traveling, but she somehow ended back in Death City. She didn't know why she kept coming back. It was as if something kept dragging her back. She had gotten careless one day, and after being recognized, was placed down here.

"I don't know what they could want from me. Medusa's dead, Gecko." Eruka felt like a broken record, saying the exact same phrase over and over again. True, Medusa was dead, but it wouldn't be the first time. Last time, the snake woman possessed a little girl's body for God's sake! For all anyone knows, she could be hiding in some hole, waiting to bite someone else.

"They should just kill me." Eruka slumped down onto the floor of her cell, feeling like trash. She had lead friend, the eldest Mizune, to her death by Medusa, helped to break out the biggest threat to her species, helped unleash madness into the world, and help stir more chaos by continuing to help Medusa. The Frog Witch felt ready to die and could feel as if the grim reaper was glaring eyes into her.

"Wake up." OK, so not Lord Death. Eruka shot up and saw Sid the Zombie unlocking her cell and opening the door, "Follow me. And no funny stuff." Eruka was scared, but not stupid. She saw the knife Sid was carrying! Eruka gulped as she followed the dead man through the bowels of the academy until she ended up in Death's Room where the Shinigami himself stood proudly with his goofy mask.

Stein stood next to him, his expression hard to read with the glare off his glasses. Lastly, Crona stood next to him as well after being officially enrolled as a student. Oddly enough, there was a table with tea.

"W-why did you bring me here?" Eruka tried to sound stern, but that failed badly with the fear in her voice. Plus the sweat going down her brow and quaking in her boots made her look less composed.

"Oh relax, you're not here for punishment." Lord Death began, taking a sip from his tea as if this was a casual conversation, "We're actually going to let you go."

"Huh?!" Eruka asked, a look of distrust and confusion written all over her, "Y-you're...you're just gonna let me go?" This had to be a trick, right? Why the hell were they letting her go.

"You obviously don't know anything. And seeing you've made no attempt to escape or hold out any information, we've decided to let you off on a few conditions." Lord Death explained.

(_Of course._) Eruka mentally scoffed, (_What do they want me to do?_)

"You're not allowed to leave. If you're caught doing anything to cause a disturbance, you will be killed." Stein explained, a short smirk escaping him. Truth be told, he wanted Eruka to step out of line. She would be a good Guinea Pig for an experiment.

"Is...is that it?" asked the timid witch. It seemed to good that all she had to do was not cause a disturbance and she could keep her life.

"That's right. Now would be a good chance to thank Crona." announced Lord Death, taking another sip of his tea. Eruka's eyes widened. Was he the reason they were doing this.

"Yeah, the kid's sticking his neck out for ya." Sid told her. Eruka was in complete shock. Crona looked a bit embarrassed by the sudden attention and turned away. Eruka couldn't help but smile a bit.

She knew she had to thank him properly.


	4. Basket Brawl! BlackStar VS Eruka?

Eruka never felt more awkward. Walking around, outside, in Death City, during the day, was just plain wrong to her. Her usual attire was switched to a black T-Shirt with a smiling frog on it and a pair of jeans, her usual boots still on as she walked a couple steps behind Crona and the group who took the ex-murderer in. Ironic: she had feared the Star-Clan Assassin, the Reaper Boy, and the Scythe Meister, and now she was walking with them.

"Can we trust her? She's a Witch. A Witch that helped Medusa." the Scythe Meister, Maka, whispered to Crona. Eruka could still hear her, but didn't show any sign of it.

"S-she isn't so bad, Maka." Crona defended, "She was actually really nice to me." he continued. Eruka grinned. Having someone stick out for her felt nice.

"Whatever. She better not give us any problems. A big man like me would have no problem crushing her into the pavement." Black*Star boasted, causing shivers to go up the Frog Witch's spine.

"Black*Star..." sighed his partner, Tsubaki as she noticed the look of discomfort on Eruka's face.

"If Crona says she's alright, she's alright till proven wrong." Soul shrugged with his usual cool attitude.

The group made it to there usual spot: a basketball court. Liz and Maka drew straws to see who sits out.

"Alright. Since Maka sucks, the team with her should get the Witch too to make this fair." Black*Star smirked. Maka glared at the Scythe Meister as she quickly delivered a blow to his skull with a thick bug she happened to carry with her. The teams were soon set: Kid's team with Soul, Maka, Eruka, and Tsubaki VS Black*Star's Team with Crona, Patty, and Liz.

Black*Star, Soul, and Kid were easily dominating the court, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty doing a decent job as well. Whenever Crona got the ball, he would usually panic and pass it, for some odd reason, giving it to Maka, who would stand around confused. Eruka never got the ball: and that's how she liked it. She never played basket ball, but just from watching Crona and Maka, she could tell this was a game not for her.

The score was tied, 20 to 20, so the next point would win. Maka had the ball and Patty was charging straight for her. In a sudden panic, she tossed the ball to the first person who was free. It just so happened to be Eruka.

"Uh..." the frog witch had no idea what to do. She looked around, and to her horror, saw the Star Clan Assassin rushing right at her, that cold look in his eyes as if she was going to take her soul.

"This is my era!" he cried as he got closer to Eruka, the witch frozen in fear as Black*Star got closer to his objective: the ball.

"AH! Take it!" Eruka cried, instinctively throwing the ball. It landed smack-dab in Black*Star's face. The unprepared killer was caught off guard as the force of the ball broke his nose and he fell on his backside. Everyone looked shocked at the scene, not quite sure what to make of it.

"Holy shit! Damnit, what the hell?!" Black*Star shouted as he held his nose and stood up. Tsubaki ran to her partner, worried for his condition even though it was just a broken nose.

Soul snickered as he started laughing. Make joined in as well as Kid and the Thompson Sister.

"Wow Black*Star. Can't believe such a big man got clocked by the new girl!" Patty laughed as she held her sides.

"This is seriously uncool." Soul snickered.

"Guess this goes on your record of loses, huh?" Kid questioned.

"No way! This wasn't a fight! If it was, the man who would surpass God wouldn't lose like this!" Black*Star defended, actually causing the laughter to rise.

Eruka still looked shocked before she began snickering herself. The scene was just too funny. Crona covered his mouth as a few laughs escaped him. He didn't know how to deal with laughing at his friend.


	5. Lunch Break! Fear of the Chop?

After the events, which would forever be known as the 'Basketball Incident', the crew were peacefully having lunch. Although, 'quiet' didn't describe it all too well. As the conversation continued on, Eruka noticed that Maka, and Kid not only led the discussion, but always seemed to be the ones bickering with someone the most.

"Soul, if we don't keep up our training, then we'll be in trouble if a real threat happens." Maka scolded her slothful partner.

"Come on, relax. We've got nothing to worry about. Besides, what's honestly the worst that could happen?" Soul countered.

"I just have to check. It's probably crooked! I can just feel it." Kid mumbled, not touching his food.

"Kid, relax. The picture won't, and hasn't, moved anywhere. It's just the way you left it." Liz assured, hoping the Shinigami would calm his nerves. Eruka couldn't help but chuckle, if not a bit sadistically. The Grim Reaper's son was obsessing over a picture. The picture's symmetry, no less.

"Yeah, kid." Patty joined in, "Who cares if I moved the picture an inch to the left."

"YOU WHAT?!" Kid practically screamed as I shot himself up, "I gotta fix it!"

"Oh no you don't!" Liz tackled her meister down to the ground, "Patty did NOT do that. Right Patty?"

"No, I did." Patty laughed as Kid struggled to get free from her sister's grasp. Eruka joined in on the laughter as well, nearly falling over.

Eruka's laughing riot, however, was put on hold when she felt the icy cold glare of Black*Star. His Star Clan's glare seemed to pierce her very soul as the assassin shot daggers with his eyes. With a bandage on his nose and a bruise to his pride, Black*Star was NOT going to let this go. Although Eruka felt shivers going up her spine, she didn't truly know that this was just Black*Star while he sulked.

"Hey! I'm starving!" roared a new voice as something arouse from Crona's spine. At the sight of the Black Blood Demon, Eruka immediately screamed in terror. Her scream, she realized, became in vain when she saw Ragnarok. Instead of the towering creature that once stood before her, he had shrunk, practically a chibi of his former self.

(_Oh right. Ragnarok lost his souls when Crona joined the Academy_.) she remembered, the black blood demon quickly turned to the frog witch.

"Hey, I remember you!" Ragnarok shouted, his mouth forming on his body as he opened his large mouth, roaring hungrily. "I can kill her, right?!" Eruka froze over with fear as Ragnarok got closer to eating her, much like the Kishin did in that hallucination.

"Ragnarok, stop! We're not killing her, either!" Crona shouted, puling back and snatching his partner back.

"Why not? I thought we were suppose to kill witches!" Ragnarok shouted, hitting Crona on the head with his tiny fist, "Are you getting even softer on me?! Huh, is that it?!"

"Stop it, Ragnarok!" Crona complained as he tried to shake off the black blood entity, but it proved to be a losing battle.

"Oh wait, I know! You like the frog, don't ya?! Huh? Is that it?! Admit it!" Ragnarok poked Crona's face and pulled his nose as he shook him around.

"CUT IT OUT!"

In a sudden act of rage and embarrassment, Crona shot up his fist and punched Ragnarok in his face. Time seemed to stand still as everyone looked in aw of the event.

"You asshole! Don't hit me!" Ragnarok shouted as he beat his small fists across Crona's fist and head. The pink haired boy cried as he tried to stop his partner's bullying. Maka sighed, taking out the book she had brought with her.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka had seen and heard enough as she grabbed a large, thick book she had on her to smack some sense into Ragnarok. Ragnarok, however, was too swift as he quickly grabbed Crona's head and used it as a shield, the Demon Swordsman taking the blunt of the hit. "Oh my gosh! Crona!"

"I don't know how to deal with 'Maka Chops'." Crona mumbled as he rubbed his head. Eruka stared, her mouth gaped open, feeling a new reason to fear Maka: neither friend nor foe was safe from her and that text book.


	6. Eruka's kindness! Crona's sad poetry?

"So, Eru-Chan, what's in the bag?"

"Don't even think about asking."

It was night as Eruka walked to the DWMA, the academy's underground being the only form of 'shelter' she had for the time being. Walking right next to her was a girl under a hood. If not for the large mouse hat and pink hair, nobody would recognize her as the combination of three of the five Mizune sisters, the teen girl rivaling Eruka's height. The Witch had her Soul Protect on like Eruka so she wouldn't be detected.

"Chi chi chi." giggled the witch girl, "Come on, Eruka. Can't I have one cookie?" the girl asked, giving her friend a pleading look.

"No." Eruka said sternly, "They're for Crona. This is the least I owe him for arranging the deal with the Reaper."

"Oh come on. The boy's not going to miss one cookie." Mizune pouted, "Unless...you have some other reason." A smirk came over the mouse witch that made Eruka turn to her.

"What are you talking about now?" Mizune giggled.

"You just wanna get into Crona's bed, if you know what I mean." Mizune flashed a perverted grin, Eruka's face turning red with both embarrassment and anger.

"That's gross! He's Medusa's son! Me being with Crona...ugh! That's just wrong!" Eruka ranted at the snickering girl.

"But that's what makes it so juicy." Eruka groaned at the perverted girl that walked right next to her. Knowing she wouldn't get her to shut her trap, she dug through the bag and produced a chocolate chip cookie.

"Here." With that, Mizune grabbed the cookie with glee as she consumed it.

* * *

Once Mizune left, Eruka made her way to the Academy, navigating her way to Crona's room. She knocked on the door a few times, the door eerily opening on its own.

"Ribbit! C-Crona?" called Eruka, the scared witch slowly looked into the room and saw no trace of the pink haired meister. Eruka slowly walked in, seeing Crona nowhere.

"Huh. He's not back yet?" She wondered aloud as she walked over to a desk, placing the bag of cookies on it and happened to notice a sheet of paper. "Ribbit?" she croaked as she picked it up. The title said 'Crona's Poem'. Curious, the frog witch began reading.

* * *

Crona yawned as he walked towards his room. He was sleepy and the long walk from Maka and Soul's apartment didn't make it any better. He went towards his room and saw the door open already. Crona looked puzzled, not knowing how to deal with a door already opened. He gave off another yawn, to tired to wonder what to do as he walked right in.

"W-who's in here?" he questioned, the pink haired boy not liking anything about the scene. He looked around and saw nobody and nothing out of place, except for a bag that was on his desk. "Huh? Where did that come from? I don't know how to-" Crona stopped when he turned around and saw the corner.

Sitting in the corner in fetal position was Eruka, the frog witch having a very depressing aura around her as she sat there, motionless.

"I'm sorry for being born. Ribbit." Eruka croaked as she sat in Mr. Corner. Crona looked at the depressing girl in confusion. How did she get in here? Why was she so depressed? Where did the bag come from? Why was she in Mr. Corner?

"I can't deal with all this when I'm tired..." Crona mumbled as he walked towards his bed and lied down, going into dreamland in a matter of seconds.

He decided to deal with this in the morning.


	7. Crona in action! Eruka on the field?

To say the frog witch was uncomfortable would be an understatement. She was walking down the cold, dark streets of Death City at night, Lord Death requesting her to accompany Crona on a pre-kishin hunt tonight. Of course, although it was a 'request' Crona saw it as an order since the God of Death could chop her in half without any help of a Death Scythe.

Speaking of which...

Two of Death City's elite were also with the duo as 'insurance'. Right behind Eruka was Spirit Albarn, father of Maka and Lord Death's personal Death Scythe. Spirit, although Stein didn't need it, was here for backup. Meaning: if Eruka got out of line. Eruka feared the red haired weapon almost as much as Stein. The glare he gave her every second of every minute made her to scared to turn and look at the man.

Right behind Eruka was Spirit Albarn, father of Maka and Lord Death's personal Death Scythe. Spirit, although Stein didn't need it, was here for backup. Meaning: if Eruka got out of line. Eruka feared the red haired weapon almost as much as Stein. The glare he gave her every second of every minute made her to scared to turn and look at the man.

Stein, the Academy's best Meister, was here to record Crona's progress and see if he could handle any real missions. Stein led the way to their destination, Crona right behind him and Eruka behind Crona. She didn't like Stein, fearing the mad scientist greatly, even when he didn't look at her. The ominous aura around her, the way he constantly twisted the screw on his head, even the smoke from his cigarette gave her goosebumps.

"Here we are." Stein said calmly as he stopped. The group had stopped at a corner. Crona and Eruka looked past the corner and saw an obese, pail man with a drooping long tongue, wearing a black robe as he walked down the street, muttering something about eating souls.

"Crona, your goal is to kill the pre-kishin and feed its soul to Ragnarok." Stein told the pink haired boy as he turned t Eruka, "Eruke, your goal is to provide back up when Crona needs it." Crona couldn't help but feel a sort of comfort, when he trained under Medusa, he had to do things himself from the start. He summoned Ragnarok in the form of his sword as the swordsman walked around the corner, charging at the obese man.

"Uh...just curious, but what happens when _I_ need backup?" Eruka asked Stein. Stein didn't answer as he turned to screw on his head casually. Eruka looked at Spirit and received a 'I'll kill you in a second' glare that made her shudder. "Right...I'll be quiet now."

Crona was swinging madly at the pre-kishin, the large man was surprising agile for a behemoth of his size. He shot his tongue at Crona, who avoided the strike and loped his tongue off, the creature screamed as his blood sprayed everywhere. Crona then charged at the pre-kishin, ready to impale it with Ragnarok. It had other ideas though, using his body as a cannonball as he smashed Crona to the wall.

"Come on and get up!" Ragnarok screamed at his partner, "I hardened your blood so nothing would get broken! Don't be ungrateful and kill that bastard!"

"Thank you." Crona said as he charged at the pre-kishin.

"'Thank you, sir'! Get it right!" Crona jumped and brought the sword to the beast's face, the monster screaming in agony as the blade went through the skull and brain, effectively killing it as the monster turned into a red floating orb: a kishin egg.

"N-nice job, Crona." Eruka stuttered as she walked over to the victorious meister. Crona nodded, weakly smiling as Ragnarok disappeared from Crona's hand and appeared on his back and over his shoulder.

"What the hell about me?! He couldn't have done shit without me, ya know?!" demanded the demon blood, make Eruka jump back a bit.

"N-nice work Ragnarok." cheered the frog with as Ragnarok huffed, crossing his puny arms.

"That's more like it, now give me that soul! I'm starving!" Eruka froze, until Crona reached over and grabbed the kishin egg, devouring it in his, suddenly appearing, large mouth. He messily and disgustingly ate it, his drool getting onto the floor as he felt a surge of power go through him. "...I need more."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Eruka screamed as she ran off, "DON'T EAT ME!"

"Wait!" Crona screeched as he chased after the witch, "We're not going to kill you! I can't deal with people running from me!" Stein sighed as he adjusted the screw on his head.

"Lets head back to the academy and report to Lord Death." the teacher suggested, Stein nodding in agreement. They were sure Eruka would be alright...they thought.


	8. Internet Chat! Eruka VS Maka?

With not much to do and rain keeping her from going outside, Eruka hopped onto her convenient laptop and logged onto a chatroom. The Frog Girl had taken up the hobby of cyber surfing since the Shibusen Students were either busy on missions or training and too busy to hang with her. So, this was as good as it would get for her. She logged on as 'FrogJumps11' and entered a chatroom.

FrogJumps11: Hello? Anyone on?

Symmetry-Is-Life: Yes, I am here.

Eruka chuckled a bit, knowing that 'Symmetry-Is-Life' was just Death the Kid. (_I can't believe how obsessed with symmetry he is!_) she snickered.

FrogJumps11: Hello, Reaper.

Symmetry-Is-Life: Greetings, Witch.

FrogJumps11: W-wait! How did you know it was me?!

Symmetry-Is-Life: Who else would name themselves after a frog?

FrogJumps11: Uh...well...

Symmetry-Is-Life: So, how are you adapting to your new life as an Academy Agent?

FrogJumps11: Aside from being scared of Maka, Stein, Death Scythe, and your dad? OK.

Symmetry-Is-Life: Wait. Scared of Maka?

**Witch-Hunter has logged on**

Eruka gulped. Being around Maka was never easy for her, and online wasn't easy either.

With-Hunter: Hey Kid, I heard you were on.

Symmetry-Is-Life: Indeed, I am. As is Eruka.

Witch-Hunter: Oh...

Symmetry-Is-Life: Are you seriously considering logging off because of that?!

FrogJumps11: No, no. Let her leave. 

Witch-Hunter: I'm not leaving! She has to.

FrogJumps11: Wait, what? Why?

Symmetry-Is-Life: Indeed, why?

Witch-Hunter: Because! I know she's just trying to get close in order to do something to Crona!

FrogJumps11: I-I wouldn't do that! I care about Crona! DX

Symmetry-Is-Life: Maka, you aren't actually being fair.

Witch-Hunter: Like heck I'm not! She was one of Medusa's henchmen! She could still be trying to try something!

Symmetry-Is-Life: But didn't you kill her?

Witch-Hunter: Well...so did Stein, and looked how that turned out.

FrogJumps11: What about innocent before proven guilty?! I haven't even done anything to Crona!111!

Witch-Hunter: Yeah...yet.

Symmetry-Is-Life: You're acting irrational.

FrogJumps11: No, she's acting like Crona's wife. 

Witch-Hunter: Take that back, toad!

Even over the internet, Eruka could tell she had struck a nerve. The Frog Witch chuckled deviously. This was going to be fun. And right then, BigBlack*Star, AKA Black*Star, had logged on. Perfect.

BigBlack*Star: Yahoooooooooooooo! What's up?!

FrogJumps11: We're just talking about the crush Maka has on Crona. :3

BigBlack*Star: she does?!

Witch-Hunter: No I don't! DX

FrogJumps11: Do to! XP

BigBlack*Star: ROTFLMAO!

Symmetry-Is-Life: What?

BigBlack*Star: Rolling On The Floor, Laughing My ** Off! XDDDDDD

Witch-Hunter: Shut up, Frog **! I'm just trying to protect Crona!

FrogJumps11: Yeah...protect him from other girlzzz.

BigBlack*Star: Especially girls with bigger breasts! XP

Witch-Hunter: YOU TWO ARE GOING TO GET IT IN THE MORNING!

**Witch-Hunter has logged off**

Eruka smiled to herself. She knew it was petty to talk down to people over the internet, but it did feel good.

* * *

**This chapter feels shorter than the others, but I didn't have much time to work on it.**


	9. Score to Settle! A Chop To End Them All?

It was late tonight as Eruka walked back to the academy. She had went out for a walk after the nice day she was having. Black*Star was nowhere to be seen, she had the pleasure of seeing Death the Kid send a bunch of kids running because they gave her hateful looks, and Liz even took her shopping! Nothing could go wrong tonight!

"Eruka Frog!" The Frog Witch stopped in her tracks at the sound of the voice. Her knees buckled as she slowly turned around and saw Maka. This was the first time she actually saw the girl all day, and know she was standing a few feet behind her in her 'Witch Hunting' Jacket. "Don't think I forgot what you said last night!"

"In the chat room?" questioned the witch, a new look of horror spreading on her face when she saw Maka take out a big. It wasn't her ordinary text book as this one was at least twice the size, thickness, and...had blood on it?! "W-what are you going to do with that?"

"I don't know. Why don' t you ask Black*Star. He's still in the Nurse's Office." It hit Eruka with the force of a brick when she put it together. Why Black*Star was gone all day and why the book was covered in blood.

"W-wait! Lets talk like reasonable adults." Maka scowled as she began walking over to Eruka, patting the book in her hand threatening.

"I don't talk to the enemy." Eruka let out a blood-curdling scream as she ran into the academy and into the hallway. Maka chased after her, screaming "You can't escape me!" Eruka kept running, putting her hands together to prepare a spell.

"Gecko, Gecko! Ri-" Eruka stopped her chanting. The terms of the deal with death stated she wasn't allowed to use magic without permission! She turned her head to see Maka getting closer as the witch quickened her pace, doing her best to elude the mad Meister.

Eruka had ran into the underground of the academy, where her room was as she kept running. With adrenalin rushing through her, she didn't have the time to think of where she was going in order to navigate. All she was caring about was escaping Maka's dreaded chop. After a long series of turns, Eruka found, to her horror, a dead end. She tried to backtrack, but Maka was now blocking her exit.

"Wait! Can't we talk about this? Ribbit." asked the very cowardly frog as her legs turned to jelly, backing up against the stone wall.

"I'm done talking to you." Maka took her sweet time as she walked over to her.

"Please! I won't talk about you! Ever!"

"You're just saying that because I'm going to hit you."

Eruka had dropped to her knees in utter fear. She was more scared now then any time she could remember. Back when Medusa was going to terminate her. Whenever Ragnarok was trying to eat her soul. That one time she stepped on Stein's shoe and he stared at her for a full minute. Nothing was seemed more scary then the soulless green eyes that walked closer and closer to her.

(_N-no! This can't be happening! She might actually murder me with that book! Just look at it! It's huge! Who carries a book that size unless they want to kill someone?!_) Maka got closer as tears streamed down Eruka's face. Maka raised the book over her head. (_C-calm down, Eruka. M-maybe she's bluffing. There's no way she would_ actually _hit me. It would violate the deal with Lord Death. Of course...she might not try to kill me...just beat me near the point of death..._)

"Maka..."

"HELP ME!"


	10. Bury the Hatchet! Maka's a hypocrite?

"So...how exactly did this happen?" asked the Grim Reaper as he asked the three people he had summoned. Standing next to Lord Death was, of course, Spirit, as was his duty to be near him as a Death Scythe. Stein was also here, but just to observe and nothing more.

The first happened to be Eruka Frog, the witch rubbing her head with an ice pack after a sever blow to the skull via Maka Chop. The second was Maka herself, not facing the God of Death nor the other two in the room. Lastly, there was Crona, the pink haired Meister having arrived just when Maka whacked the witch, making him a witness.

"Well," began Eruka, keeping an eye on Maka as she took a few steps to the side, "I was just walking towards the Academy to rest in my room, but then the Book Meister here chased me through the catacombs and...this." Eruka moved the ice pack to show the lump that was poking out of her silver hair. The Reaper seemed to nod before turning to Crona.

"Is this true?" he questioned. Crona fidgeted, not knowing how to deal with this. He didn't know anything. He just happened to be their when he saw Maka strike her. He opened his mouth to answer, but Maka beat him to it.

"Lord Death, that is what happened." Maka had no regret in her tone as she leered at Eruka, "But, in my defense, she started it."

"I see." Lord Death sipped from his tea, "Tell me, Maka, do you dislike Miss Eruka?

"Yes." the Scythe Meister admitted, "She cannot be trusted."

"What?! Why not?!" Eruka cried.

"Because you are a Witch! A Witch who worked for Medusa! You could be a spy!"

"You're still on that?! She's dead! I just want to live!"

"CHOP! CHOP!" Lord Death brought his large hand down on the bickering girls, leaving the two girl on the ground, rubbing the fresh hits on their heads. Spirit whimpered when he saw his girl on the floor, Stein having to keep him from running over to her and cry about how she was hit. Crona just trembled in place.

"Now then." another sip from the God, "Maka. You say you do not trust Eruka because she's a Witch who worked for Medusa, correct?"

"Yes. She could be trying to harm us." Maka nodded.

"I admit, I do often wonder if Eruka will revert to her old ways and try to bring harm to the city." Eruka shrank a bit, trying very hard not to run away, "But I still offer her the benefit of a doubt. She deserves that much."

"But Lord Death-"

"Maka." the death god interrupted again, "If those are your reasons as to why you cannot trust Eruka, why have you not brought harm to Crona?"

The air grew cold as everyone seemed to stand in place. Both Eruka and Maka couldn't seem to lift their limbs to do anything and the air was like broken glass: hard to breath as it cut their throats. Crona looked just as shock as the words Lord Death used, but he knew he had a point. Stein took out a cigarette and took a drag. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"Crona is Medusa's son, thus making him a Witch." continued the Grim Reaper, "And he worked for her. Even when he had a spot in the city as a student, he acted like a spy. It seems your lack of faith should be in Crona, not Eruka."

"T-that's completely different!" Maka argued as she bit her lip. She didn't want to admit they were right. She truly didn't, "Medusa raised him to do what he did. He was simply taught that! Eruka followed her by her own choice."

"It was more like my choice to live rather than die." Eruka mumbled as she turned away, not seeing the glare upon her by Maka.

"Maka." Spirit spoke up as he seemed to become more serious, "This is the incident with Crona over again." Maka looked at her father with rage, ready to strike him with her hardest punch, "You had said that everyone, even Crona, deserved a second chance. What about Eruka?" Maka's rage was put out as quickly as it had formed as the student looked shocked.

"Well said, Sempai." congratulated Stein. (**Sorry if I misplelled that.^_^;**)

"Eruka deserves another chance just as you said Crona did." Lord Death told her, "Besides, it was Crona who insisted it. Do you not trust his judgement?" Maka opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out, "Crona, what do you think? Why did you insist on sparing Eruka's life?" Crona looked away at first from the attention, but steeled his nerves as he spoke.

"Because she was always nice to me." he began, "Medusa was...well...evil, but Eruka...she was actually really nice to me." he blushed a bit in his embarrassment, "When I heard that she was captured, I didn't want her to die. If she had a choice, I know she wouldn't work for Medusa." After his testimony, Maka was speechless, as was Eruka. The air became less frigid as Maka took in some air and turned to Eruka.

"I'm...sorry." she apologized, "For not giving you a fair enough chance." Eruka nodded.

"Apology accepted." the witch nodded.

"Okie dokie! Now you three run along! It's quite late after all!" Lord Death instructed. The three of them nodded as they all headed out of the Death Room.

"Hm. I can't help but feel we're forgetting something..." Maka mumbled.

**-MEANWHILE-**

Walking out of the infirmary was none other than Black*Star, rubbing his head as he regained consciousness.

"Damn, what the hell hit me?" One minute, the blue haired ninja was talking to Tsubaki about their next mission. The next, something hits the back of his head and it was lights out. This meant one thing to the assassin: more training. "I can't allow anyone to knock me out like that again! After all, I have to surpass God!" with that resolve, he headed to the woods to train.

* * *

**Eruka: We hope you've enjoyed this story!**

**Maka: Relax, it isn't ending. This is just a warning from the author!**

**Black*Star: Yeah! The next chapter is going to be an Alternate Universe-AU-chapter. So be ready for that.**

**Kid: You better read it, too.**

**Soul: Or Maka will take your soul.**


	11. Role Reversal! Wrath of Usagi?

**The idea for this chapter was brought to you by steferstheawesome. In this AU, Maka will be a witch and Eruka will be a Meister and the partner of Soul.**

* * *

"So...you need our help?" Soul questioned the pink haired killer before him. He and his Meister, Eruka, were confused as to why Crona was going to them for help. Let alone help from a witch that was suppose to be his ally.

"Y-yes. U-Usagi's trying to kill me...more than usual." 'Usagi', or Maka Rabbit, was one of Medusa's henchman and was probably her most deadliest. The woman would do anything to accomplish her goal for her Master. She would destroy everything in her path, friend or foe, and from what Soul and Eruka could tell, the two had a very bad relationship. Especially since Crona's usual bully, Ragnarok, was scared of her.

"Yeah, that bitch's crazy!" Ragnarok screamed as he popped out of Crona, "Why else do you think we came running to you guys?!"

"O-OK." Eruka shook a bit from the black blood...thing as she tried to focus on Crona, "We'll protect you from Maka. Right Soul?" Soul rolled his eyes.

"Ugh...helping our enemy? This is so not cool." he mumbled. Eruka glared at Soul as she held a tighter grip on a stuffed frog she always carried around.

"**Plushy Attack!**" Eruka attacked Soul with the soft toy with a powerful strike, knocking the cool guy onto the floor. Crona sweat dropped a bit from the view he was getting. To think these were the two people he ran to.

"Ow! Damn it, Eruka! What do you keep in that thing?" Soul questioned as he stood up, rubbing his head from the assault.

"Bricks." Eruka answered as if it was obvious.

"Uh...guys?"

"**Bunny Bunny...**"

"Huh?"

"**Carrot Boom!**"

Before the Meister and Weapon could react, various carrots flew through the air around the three. When they made contact with the ground, they instantly exploded as they were all sent flying down the street.

"She's here." Crona said, giving the warning a little too late as Soul and Eruka looked up and saw the witch, Maka, on a broomstick as she hovered above them.

"Hello Crona." Maka wore a crazed grin on her face as she locked eyes with Crona, who was now scared stiff. He couldn't seem to move his arms to form Ragnarok's sword, or his legs to run away. Heck, he couldn't even scream in terror-she was just that scary. "Why did you run from me? I just wanted to play with you."

"Soul?" Eruka turned to her partner as she stood up.

"Yeah, yeah." Soul glowed a bight, light blue as he transformed into a scythe and landed in Eruka's hands. Eruka locked eyes with Maka as she stood in front of Crona.

"Back off, Witch! I won't let you hurt Crona!" Eruka shouted. Maka began to snicker before exploding in an uproar of laughter.

"Why are you protecting him you stupid girl. He's your enemy. If anything you should be happy we're playing our game." Maka's grin was creeping Eruka beyond the point of freaking out, but she tightened her grip on Soul, refusing to stand down. "But if that's how it is...I'll just...have to take your soul. **Carrot Boom!**"

"Eruka!" Soul shouted as his partner quickly began running, ducking and dodging to avoid the explosive carrots. Eruka jumped onto a roof so that she could properly see Maka before jumping right at her, holding her scythe high before bringing down a slice. But Maka was quick as she grabbed the broom from under herself and used it as a staff to stop the strike, pushed Eruka back, and hovered in the air.

"Damn...she's good." Eruka mumbled as she landed on her feet.

"**Bunny Bunny...Carrot Torture!**" with the spell chanted, a very large and pointed carrot erupted from the ground, nearly impaling Eruka as she stumbled back. But when she did, another carrot popped up, slashing against her back as she released a scream in agony.

"Eruka!" Soul shouted in pure shock. Before her partner could recover, more carrots appeared around her, leaving only a small straight forward opening inside the prison of carrots. Eruka got ready to run for it, but Maka dropped a few feet before her only exit. "Shit..."

"Soul. We need to focus." Eruka groaned.

"Wait...for that?! But we only pulled it off once!" Soul argued.

"Any other ideas, cool guy?" Soul sighed, knowing his partner was right.

"Alright Eruka. Lets do it." The two then began to focus. Their souls synchronized perfectly as they began to charge. Again and again, their energies grew larger as Maka prepared her own attack.

"**Witch...**"

"**Bunny Bunny...**"

"**Hunter!**" The blade of Eruka's scythe formed into a larger blade as she jumped into the air, preparing to slice Maka in half.

"**Magic Burrow!**" Maka had quickly dove herself into the ground. When the blade came down and destroyed most of the ground where Maka once stood, nothing was there. No body. No soul. Nothing but broken ground, dirt, and dust.

"Did we get her?" Soul questioned.

"I...I don't think so." Eruka mumbled, not sure as she looked around, keeping a tight grip on Soul for safety.

"I'm not." Eruka froze as a hand grabbed her leg and pulled her to the ground. Once her lower half was completely submerged in earth, she desperately struggled to get free, but was failing to escape.

"Eruka!" Soul cried as he watched his partner struggle. Right in front of her, Maka popped out of the ground with a crazed smile, holding a very sharp carrot as if it was a sickle.

"This has been fun." the witch grinned, "This is the most fun I've had in a while." She walked painfully slow towards the trapped Meister, who was now panicking as she tried to free herself. In a new flash of light, Soul materialized in his human form, his right arm a scythe as he pointed it at Maka.

"If you take another step." he warned, his red eyes sharp enough to pierce Maka's very soul, but the crazed with chuckled.

"Who the hell do you think your scaring?" Maka questioned as the two were caught in a heated staring contest. "...OK, you win."

"Huh?!" both Weapon and Meister were confused by the surrendering Witch.

"I won't kill you two. You're two fun to play with." With that as her reason, Maka picked up her broom and began to fly away, "But if my Master gives the order...I won't hesitate to kill next time." she then looked at the frightened Crona, "And you better watch out. Medusa won't be pleased to hear you ran to Shibusen for help." And thus, Maka Rabbit flew away.

"That's one creepy witch." Soul commented as he turned to his partner, who had fainted. "What the-aw geez! Eruka, wake up! Eruka!"


	12. Hello Halo! Who is GunnerASDF?

"Hahahaha!" cackled the witch, Eruka, as she pressed the buttons to her controller. The Witch was playing Halo 3 online and so far, was dominating everyone in a free for all.

"_Damn it, Eruka! Stop camping!_" complained Black*Star as his character was sniped by Eruka for the umpteenth time.

"_Seriously, that's not cool._" Soul agreed as he hunted for Eruka's player.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember hearing any rules." So far, Eruka had successfully killed every character at least twice as the game ended, a new round about to be opened, "Alright! You two still going?"

"_Nah. I promised Maka I'd get up early for training._" Soul, frankly, didn't make such a promise. The albino was just tired of Eruka snipping him.

"Yeah. And I gotta get up early two. Tsubaki and I have a mission." Black*Star's excuse was believable, but if at any other time, the ninja would still be up late playing Halo if not for the camping frog. With that, the two friends logged out, leaving Eruka by her lonesome.

"Oh well. I'll just have to kill everyone else." Eruka knew how diabolical, if not, deranged, she sounded. But the witch always had a desire to destroy things and cause mayhem. And nothing created more chaos than cussing out people in Halo 4. Eruka practically memorized the usernames she played with, they were usually always the same people.

Accept for one: GunnerASDF.

"A new victim? Perfect." Eruka chuckled as the game started. At first, it was like any other: Eruka hiding and stalking people before shooting them down with a strong gun or using a Plasma Grenade. She would hear people screaming and 'nerd raging' as they quit the game. Eruka found the strangest joy in this.

But everything changed when GunnerASDF sprung into action.

He had caught the frog witch off guard and destroyed her. This was repeated countless times, all of Eruka's stealth actions failing in misery and disappointment as GunnerASDF killed her again and again. And it was just her: he didn't go for anyone else. GunnerASDF was exclusively killing Eruka.

And he was winning.

"Damn it, there's other players in this game!" Eruka had lost the round as a new one began. She quickly joined it, only to see GunnerASDF in it as well. The process repeated itself over and over: Eruka tried to get away from him, but GunnerASDF would catch her and kill her! No matter what round she played or where on the map she hid: GunnerASDF was there.

"WHO ARE YOU, GUNNERASDF?!" cried Eruka as she shut the game off. She had enough of a beating for one day.

_Meanwhile~_

"Come on, Liz! Halo's fun!" cheered Patty as she killed FrogPrincess300 again, "Especially when I play hide and seek with Eruka."

"Sorry, Patty. Can't play. Nails drying." Liz stated as she blew on her nails for them to dry.

"OK." Patty grinned as she turned to the screen to see Eruka had logged off, "Aw! She left!" Patty whined. She grew a malicious smirked as she tightened the grip on her controller. There was going to be hell to pay on Halo 4.

* * *

**This is PAINFULLY short compared to other chapters, but I'm actually running out of ideas...^_^;**


	13. Shopping Day! Crona in no man's land?

**Thank yous to those who either gave me ideas or have asked if I would like ideas. It makes me happy that you all want this story to continue. But, after this chapter, don't give me an idea unless you want it ignored because I already know what the next chapter is going to be about. Thank you all for the support. This idea was pitched to me by Reaper 7.**

* * *

To say Crona didn't know how to deal with this was like saying the sky was blue: it was a cold, hard fact. The pink haired man was in a terrible, horrible no man's zone, which no man should ever have to go through and be tormented with.

"Come on, Crona! Lets go!"

And that no man's zone was being the soul-guy in a group of girls on a shopping spree at the mall. It was early afternoon when Liz had invited the girls to a shopping spree at the mall, Eruka included, and Crona was somehow swept into the gravity of the invite. The pink haired boy simply stood no chance.

Thus bringing us to current events: the girls chatting and/or gossiping as they carried shopping bags. Except Liz. She convinced Crona to carry hers. And they were heavy? Crona was sure 10 lbs of the bags were just shoes. Liz kept saying something about bargains. How did she find them all? Did she have some sort of radar that detected them? Girls were a mystery to Crona...

"Wow, sis! That shirt looked so cute on you!" Patty squealed. Occasionally, Crona would here bits of the girl's conversation as he carried the older Thompson's bags.

"Hey, Tsubaki. What 'special training' did Stein want with Black*Star and Soul?" Maka asked the taller girl as she shrugged.

"I don't know. He said that it was important he and Soul did it though." The ebony-haired woman was a little scared by this. What training would require Black*Star, Soul, and not their partners. The Black Arm shuddered at the idea of being replaced.

_Meanwhile, with Soul and Black*Star_

"Yahoo! This is so cool, Soul!" The only training the assassin and musician were doing was training their hand-eye coordination. Soul had recently got a copy of_ Assassin's Creed: Revelations_ and was possibly the only copy in Death City. The series was both of their favorites as Soul was taking his turn through Story Mode.

"Tell me something I don't know." the albino smirked as he focused on the screen, drooling slightly out of habit as he played the game.

"OK. I've been reading Maka's diary for the past two weeks."

"What?!" Distracted by his friend's announcement, Soul was killed by enemies in the game. Black*Star laughed as he snatched the controller from Soul, "That's not cool, Black*Star!"

"Maybe not, but she says a lot about you." Black*Star smirked as the white haired weapon blushed, "Yeah! That's what I mean! Bwa hahaha!" As Black*Star laughed boisterously, he didn't see himself walk off a cliff and die. "Aw, what?!"

"Wow. You're a terrible assassin even in the game." Soul chuckled as he took back the controller.

"Screw off!"

_Back with the story_

"Kid?! What are you doing?!" Liz shouted as she saw the young Shinigami organizing stuff in the woman's clothing section.

"These clothes are unsymmetrical! They need to be in proper order!" Kid shouted as he continued with his mission of organizing everything.

"That's nice and all...but that's woman's panties your organizing!" Liz shouted as she tried to drag her Meister away from the clothes. Eruka giggled at how the Shinigami's son was so hung up on symmetry.

"Am I the only one seeing the irony of how obsessed he is with symmetry when he has, like, three strips on his head."

"Your right..." Eruka turned to the side and was shocked to see Kid on the ground, crying as he hit the ground, "I'm not perfect. I'm garbage. I'm scum. I'm lower then pond scum!" he cried.

"No Eruka, no you aren't. But at least he's easier to carry now." Liz groaned as she picked up the reaper boy and began to carry him away.

"Shouldn't we snap him out of his depression?" Tsubaki asked as the group began to leave the clothing store as mall security came.

"We will...just not at this moment." Liz answered her.

"I'm lower than dirt..." Kid groaned.

"You should probably get him out of here." Stein suggested.

...Wait, what?

"Professor Stein?!" Maka cried as she saw the man with the ever so obvious screw on the side of his head. He was in a casual black shirt and jeans, but even those had stitches on them like the rest of his clothes. It seemed almost unnatural to see Stein in a social place like the mall, "What are you doing here?!"

"I need new equipment for my experiments." That made the entire group shudder. Stein shopping for new lab equipment was scarier than Freddy Krueger bargain hunting for a better claw.

"Wait, so you finished your training with Soul and Black*Star?" Maka questioned as she studied the older man. He didn't appear to be covered in any bruises are scrapes. He looked perfectly fine.

"Huh? What training?" You could hear the gears churning in Maka's mind and her blood boiling within her veins as steam could practically blow from her ears.

"SOUL!" Maka shouted as she began running at top speed out of the mall as she practically tackled her way through multiple crowds of people.

"Hell hath no furry like an angry woman's..." Stein muttered.

"Amen." Crona nodded.

_Meanwhile..._

"ACHOO!" Sneezed the Scythe as he watched Black*Star progress in Assassin's Creed. He couldn't help but feel...a disturbance.


	14. Dark Nightmare! Eruka's Going to Die?

It was cold. The only source of light was the lamp that towered over the witch's face as she lied down on the table? Actually, strike that-she was strapped. Her mouth was taped shut so she wouldn't be able chant her spells. Or scream in horrifying terror. Or beg for it to stop before it even began.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to dissect a Witch." Actually, Eruka could imagine it. After all, you didn't need to know Stein for too long to put together that he had a thing for taking things apart.

"Yes. It'll be nice to see what makes these Witch's tick." The Frog Witch would never had thought the Reaper Boy would be hear to _watch_ her dissection. He was holding his weapons in his hands, encase Eruka had tried to make a run for it somehow. Too bad that was close to impossible.

"I'm wasn't the kind of man who'd let something suffer during an experiment. Good thing I'm dead." Sid the Zombie couldn't possibly look scarier to the desperate Witch as the three tower over her all had cynical expressions on their faces, all with the intent of carving her like a turkey.

"Now then. Crona." Eruka flinched when she saw the pink haired boy walk into the room. His usual gloomy expression was now a happy one. But not the fun kind of happy. The creepy, diabolical, madness induced happy you see on a serial killer.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Since you brought the Witch to us on a silver platter, I want you to be the first one to cut her up." Stein handed him a dissection knife as, the boy's smile actually becoming wider as he happily accepted the knife.

"I can deal with that." he walked over to Eruka's restrained body, the Witch, at this point, was struggling and screaming as loud as the gag in her mouth would allow her. That last bit of instinct, the instinct of survival, had kicked into overdrive as she struggled to gain her freedom. But it was useless: Stein had said that these straps were made to restrain Black*Star, and that kid punches through concrete and steel just for kicks!

"Don't worry Miss Eruka." Crona's oddly sweet voice was not helping Eruka calm down. If anything, it was making her even more scared of the killer before her.

"_Please! Crona, don't! You can't do this! Please! Please! Please!_" Begging at this point was pointless, with tape over her mouth, her words came out garbled and unable to properly understand.

"It won't hurt for too long." Crona lifted the knife and moved it to Eruka's neck, the perfect place to remove her jugular and vocal chords. Eruka began to cry. How could she not? She was going to get dissected. Crona was about to cut her. His knife was just an inch away. She screamed, bucked, and begged for Crona to stop now. "Your crying...I can't deal with that."

_**SLASH!**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGH!"

Panting, sweating, Eruka shot up in horrific fright. She looked down at herself: she wasn't strapped to a table, she was in her bed in her room. She inspected her neck with her hand: no scar or cut. She quickly got up and went to her bathroom to see herself. Aside from unavoidable bed hair, cold sweat, and blood shot eyes with paranoia looking dead at her, she was fine.

"It...it was a dream." Correction: a nightmare. Eruka shuddered in memory of the events in her dream. The entire thing had felt so real. Almost too real. As if it was some sort of memory. Eruka shook herself as she walked back to her bed.

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**_

Eruka flinched when she heard the knocking, almost about to scream. She controlled herself and stole back her composure as she walked over to the door, trembling as she opened it. She nearly screamed when she saw it was Crona, but settled herself.

"Are you OK, Eruka?" Crona asked her, "It's almost 3 in the morning." The Meister looked tired, the rings under his eyes more visible then ever.

"S-sorry, Crona. Didn't mean to wake you." Eruka apologized.

Crona yawned as he began heading back to his room, "I don't know how to deal with your screaming." That made Eruka shudder as she closed the door when she was sure Crona was in his room. She walked back to her bed when she noticed a box. A box of chocolates to be exact, empty and near her bed. Eruka growled as she face-palmed herself.

"I gotta stop eating chocolate before bed..." she groaned as she crawled into bed. Hopefully the sugar was out her system as she fell asleep.


	15. Diary Don'ts! Eruka's taboo?

This was a painful experience for the Witch. Sitting around, in a classroom, was agonizingly boring? Why was she here? Because, for some reason, Stein called her in to act as a demonstration as to what to expect from a witch. It was degradding, humiliating, and down right infuriating. But hey, it was Stein and Eruka didn't wish to die.

Thus leading us to the locked room. When class was dismissed, she had got left behind, along with a snoozing Black*Star. Now, she was stuck in a room with...Black*Star. At that realization, the witch was fearing for her life as she looked over her shoulder to see...the assassin reading?! This was incredibly odd to the witch. She had no idea Black*Star _could_ read, let alone do it in his spare time.

As sneaky as she possibly could be, she snuck behind the assassin and peered over her shoulder to get a glimpse of what he was reading.

"What do you want?" Black*Star asked, scaring Eruka halfway to Lord Death's room.

"H-h-how did you know I was here?!" Eruka was so quiet! And she had Soul Protect! How could he had noticed her?!

"I heard your breathing." Black*Star said in a completely serious voice, scaring the witch even closer to her grave, "So what do ya want?"

"I...just wanted to know what you were reading." Eruka admitted, the assassin's serious face going back to its usual goofy look as he laughed his boisterous laugh.

"I'm reading Maka's diary." Eruka felt faint. Did Black*Star not wish to live? Eruka had thought something like that would be an attempt at suicide! "Wanna look?"

"What? No!" Eruka denied, "If she saw us reading from that, she'd kill us! Then she'd revive me just so she could do it a second time!"

"Come on." tempted the Star Clan Assassin, "You know you want to."

_MEANWHILE!_

"SOUL!" Maka released an ear-shattering shriek, "Where's my diary?!"

"What makes you think I have it?" Soul asked, completely engrossed in a TV program about a blond haired boy and his magical dog.

"**Maka...**"

"It's with Black*Star." squealed the albino, not wanting his meister to crack his skull open with another hard and heavy book.

If Soul were to turn around, he would see the rage inflicted upon Maka's face. Her face was red with embarrasment and rage, a lot of rage. Her eyes had fire in them and looking directly into them would be forfeiting your own life. She marched towards the door of their apparment and slammed it shut after she left.

"You just sent a lion on that poor boy." Blair said, also watching the cartoon as she lied on the coach's arm rest in her cat form.

"Better him that me." Soul shrugged. After all, this was a new episode of his favorite show.

_Back to the story..._

"Ribbit ribbit ribbit!" laughed Eruka as tears rolled down her eyes. She knew it was wrong. She knew it was the darkest of taboo. But the assassin had tempted her to look and look she did as the duo were laughing like maniacs at the words on the pages.

"Read this!" Black*Star said as he pointed to a passage in the book. It read:  
'_Dear Diary,_  
_I. Can. NOT. Stand Soul! He's so lazy, irresponsible, egotistical, easilly distracted, ...cute, cool-huh? Oh man! Stupid pen! So glad nobody's reading this._'

"Bwa hahahahahahahaha!"

"Ribbit ribbit ribbit!"

They were both laughing their asses off as they invaded the privacy of the Scythe-Meister. As they ceased their laughing, Eruka twitched.

"We should run."

"What, why?" Black*Star asked.

"I...I don't know." Being the paranoia she was, Eruka had adopted a 'six-scense' to danger. She didn't know what was going to happen, but something was telling her that something was going to come and harm her.

"You need to relax." Black*Star assured, "The room's locked. Nothing is going to-"

The door was kicked down. No, it wasn't opened. It was kicked off its hinges, flew across the room, and hit Black*Star across the face. Eruka gasped. That could have been her.

"Who's reading my diary?" Eruka snapped her neck and, to her horror, saw a very angry Maka, tapping a very large textbook in her hand as she walked into the room.

(_Not again..._) Eruka thought as she was now drenched in her own sweat.

**AN: Ugh...this chapter was lazily done...sorry.**


	16. Beer on the Wall! Eruka gets drunk?

"Woo hoo! Another round!" cried Eruka as she held up an empty mug in the air as she waited for her refill.

"Hee hee! If you say so." giggled the cat, Blair, as she poured Eruka's mug to the brim with booze. Where was this happening? At _Chupa-Cabra's_ of course, where Eruka was currently getting drunk off her ass. Blair had no problem as she happily took payment after payment of each of Eruka's drinks as the witch gulped them down.

"Woo hoo! I haven't felt this loose in months!" To say Eruka was tipsy was like saying Medusa was unfriendly. The Frog Witch was completely wasted. Mug after mug of beer was swallowed down her throat as the fraidy witch was dizzy, giggling, and a black with white polka dotted mess.

"OK, girly. I think you've had enough." Blair grinned sweetly as she took the mug away from Eruka.

"Hey! I-hic-know when I've had enough! And I-hic-haven't had enough!" the drunken witch argued. Blair just sighed.

"But you don't have any more money. So, sadly dear, you're out of luck." Blair told her. Eruka grumbled as she stood up and stumbled towards the door, "Come back soon!"

"Count on it!" Eruka shouted over her shoulder as she walked out the door and stumbled onto the dark, gritty streets of Death City. She walked down the street, not quite aware of where she was going. But wherever she was going, she was giggling, laughing, and was too drunk to truly care.

"E-Eruka?!" Eruka turned around to see Crona walk up to her, "Are you OK?" he asked, wondering why Eruka appeared to be stumbling around.

"Yeah, you look pretty fucked up." Ragnarok observed.

"What-hic-makes ya think that? I'm sho fine!" Eruka cheered. Crona had covered his nose as he took a whiff of Eruka's alcoholic breath.

"Ugh. Your breath...I don't know how to deal with that." Crona mumbled.

"You idiot, she's drunk!" Ragnarok shouted.

"I don't know how to deal with that either." Ragnarok rolled his eyes as he waved his hand in front of Eruka's face.

"Hey, Frog Bitch! Snap out of it!"

"Fuck off, Ragnarok!" croaked Eruka.

This is where a record scratch would be heard as Ragnarok's eye twitched.

"Ragnarok, wait! She's intoxicated!" Crona tried to pull Ragnarok off Eruka, who was getting assaulted by Ragnarok's tiny hands, "I don't know how to deal with you beating up other people!" Of course, Ragnarok's tiny fists had no effect on anything, and the dull minded state that was of a drunk was no exception.

"Nobody tells me to fuck off you stupid, frog-" Ragnarok's rant was cut off by Eruka falling onto the street, face first, "Ha! That'll teach ya!"

"Oh man! What do I do?!" Crona panicked as he ran over to Eruka's unconscious body, who had passed out due to the alcohol intake.

"Hey man, you're on your own!" And with that, Ragnarok returned into Crona's body. Crona panicked as he looked around and tried to think. He just couldn't seem to handle this!

_The next day..._

Eruka slowly began to wake up, rubbing her head, "Oh man...what happened last night?" she asked aloud.

"You passed out." Eruka shrieked as she turned around and saw Crona, sitting in the corner with his pillow.

"Crona?! What are you doing in my room!?" Eruka asked.

"Actually, this is my room..." Corrected Crona. Eruka looked puzzled as she looked around, seeing that her usual frog plushy was gone, indicating that it was not her room.

"Oh...sorry." Eruka mumbled, Crona obviously hearing it, "But...uh...why am I here?"

"Oh! You passed out in the street. I didn't know how else to deal with it." Crona told her shyly. Eruka sighed as she rubbed the back of her head.

(_Geez. That must have been awkward for him. I must have seriously been drunk that night._) thought the witch, "Well, thanks for not leaving me their." She said as she got up. Crona gave an awkward smile as Ragnarok popped out of his spine.

"He totally looked up your skirt." lied the black blood creature.

"What?!" Eruka asked, astonished.

"N-n-n-no I didn't!" Crona quickly shouted, his face a deep shade of red. He didn't know how to deal with the situation anymore.

* * *

**Eruka: Epic Jac would like to thank the people who have been reading and reviewing this story!**

**Crona: H-h-he also wants to thank you all for giving this story the most reviews out of his other stories.**

**Blair: So, for you, the fans, Epic Jac is taking three requests from you! The next three chapters will be based off ideas from you!**

**Eruka: The chapters are selected on a 'first come, first serve' system! So if you aren't one of the three picked, better luck next time!**

**Crona: N-n-now review, or Ragnarok will take your soul. ...Did I say that right?**

**Ragnarok: Yup! Because I will!**


	17. Camping Trip! Lost in the Woods?

**Me: This idea was brought to you by 'Reaper 7' and personally, I found this scenario rather amusing. Thank you Reaper and thank you for your support.**

* * *

It was once a bright, sunny, peaceful day. So what better way for the gang to enjoy the peace then to go camping in the woods. Maka had planned the route for them to take to get to their camp sight as Tsubaki and Liz prepared the food, Kid had made sure the basket was symmetrically packed. Soul had recorded some of his music for the occasion as the group had made it to the spot for their camping weekend.

"Uh...anyone seen Crona?" asked Maka worriedly as she looked around the camp sight, not seeing any sign of him.

"Come to think of it, Eurka's gone too." Liz observed as she looked around, the frog witch being gone as well.

"Ya think they got lost, sis?" asked Patty as she turned to her older sister.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." shrugged Black*Star. Maka looked ready to nag the assassin's ears off before Soul interjected, practically knowing his Meister's objective.

"It's not like Crona can't defend himself." Maka sighed, knowing Soul was right. Crona would be fine with Eruka...right?

* * *

"You idiot!" Ragnarok was currently delivering Crona a pounding with his tiny fists of rage, "You jackass! You got us lost in the woods! How could you be so stupid?!" Crona tried to block the barrage with his hands, which would have worked if not for Ragnarok also poking his nose and pulling his hair.

"Ow! Stop, Ragnarok! I'm sorry!" Crona cried as he tried to stop the black blooded terror.

"Cut it out, Ragnarok." Eruka scolded, "It isn't his fault. If anything...it's sort of mine." she admitted. But it wasn't sort of her fault.

It was _**ALL**_ her fault.

Neither of them knew how Eruka could have misunderstood Maka's clear instructions, or not follow the sound of Black*Star's obnoxiousness, or even to the loud music from Soul's Walkman, since only cool guys used Walkman apparently. But however it happened, the deed was done and now they were lost in the middle of the woods.

"Whatever." groaned the black blooded freak as he retreated into Crona's spine. Crona sighed as Ragnarok's abuse had stopped, but was quick to notice the other problem the duo had: being hopelessly lost in the woods.

"Uh...Eruka?" pipped up the skittish killer, "Do you have any idea which way we should be going?"

"Uh...sure I do." Eruka lied, but it was obvious that she was. Even Crona could tell she had no idea where she was suppose to be going. But hey, what wrong could it go from following the witch?

* * *

"You two are a couple of idiots." groaned Ragnarok as he lied himself on Crona's head like a bored boy in math class. It was now dark and Eruka and Crona were still lost in the woods, "Do you idiots know where we're going?"

"Of course I do!" Eruka shouted, Crona having tuned out of the world and now following the witch like a zombie, "What makes you think we're lost?!"

"You morons passed the same damn tree three times." Ragnarok pointed towards the a tree, which had a crude drawing of a frog on it. Eruka's eyes widened when she saw it. They had been walking in circles! "I take it from that stupid look on your face that it's finally sunk in that you're lost."

"Shut up!" Eruka shouted.

Then, there was a loud, low, growling noise.

"...W-w-w-what was that?!" yelped Crona, just now snapping back to reality.

"I...I don't know." Eruka stuttered, possibly more scared than Crona, if that was somehow possible. The two, three if you count Ragnarok, turned to the source of the noise as they saw a pair of red, beady eyes glaring right at them. Eruka stumbled back as did Crona.

"WROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!" The beast roared as, what appeared to be, a giant bear arose from the shadows it was in. The bear was three times the size of a regular bear.

Then a very girly scream echoed through the night as Crona followed the crying, screaming witch as the giant bear was chasing them.

* * *

"Did you guys here anything?" asked Kid as he looked around, roasting his marshmallow carefully around an open flame. He had to make sure it was symmetrically roasted.

"I'm sure your just hearing things." Liz shrugged.

"No...that sounded like-" Maka was interrupted as a roaring sound could be heard. She turned around and saw Eruka running right towards her.

"Hey! There's Eruka!" chimed Patty. When Eruka reached the camp sight, she had collapsed on the ground, panting heavily.

"Where were you?! And what happened to Crona?!" shouted Maka as she picked the witch up by her dress's collar.

"Big...bear...woods..." panted the Frog Witch as foot steps were heard. Everyone turned around, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" and Eruka screamed when they all saw Crona, covered in blood as he walked towards the group. Everyone else looked either shocked, nonchalant, or-in Patty's case-were giggling.

"I...didn't know how to deal with the bear."


	18. China Town! Attila VS Crona and Eruka?

**Me: This idea was brought to you by 'Little Snuggle'. Don't let that Username fool you people. This might be the heaviest chapter yet.**

* * *

The Great Wall of China: a historical artifact that was created to protect the people of China from invaders. Invaders like the incredibly large 7'0 monster that had climbed to its top with two axes. This large man was dressed as if he was an ancient Hun Savage, but the red glowing eyes, sharp teeth, and pale-blue skin insisted he was a Pre-Kishin. The name 'Attila' was written across his forehead.

"Ribbit...maybe you don't need me..." A ways away from the Hun and out of ear shot, was Eruka and Crona. Both were hiding as they prepared to get the Pre-Kishin. Eruka had a note from Lord Death that permitted the use of her magic when killing the Kishin, but the ever so skittish Eruka was less than thrilled.

"Geez, stop being a whiny bitch." groaned Ragnarok in his sword form, licking his monstrous lips, "You're lucky we don't gut you and eat you two." Eruka flinched as shivers went up her spine.

"Ragnarok..."

"Take it easy, Crona. It's a joke...sort of."

The discussion was halted when the sounds of running could be heard. The duo, trio counting Ragnarok, turned to see the very large beast rushing at them, axes swinging wildly as he let lose a battle cry. Crona lifted Ragnarok as he blocked both axes with his sword.

"**Scream Resonance.**" Ragnarok produced an ear-splitting screech at point-blank range at the large behemoth as he was forced to stumble back and cover his bleeding ears. Crona took his chance and lunged forward, piercing the beast's belly with his sword.

"Ha! We got him! We-" Ragnarok was cut off as the Mongol grabbed Crona and lifted him off the ground before slamming the scrawny boy into the ground. Crona coughed up some spit as the mongol tossed him up into the air before slamming his large arm into Crona's head, sending him flying like a ball before he hit the ground. Ragnarok's blade had disappeared and he was now hovering above Crona through his stomach.

"Damn it, Crona! Get your ass up!" ordered the black blood monster as he tried to get Crona to stand, but Crona was looking around dazed.

"Ragnarok, why are there stars? I hate having to deal with this." he groaned as he tried to pull himself together.

"Stars?! Astrology's the least of your worries!" Ragnarok turned and saw the large man towering before him and Crona, ax held up to slice them in two. Ragnarok quickly lifted his arm, hardening it as the ax hit. The force was incredible, but the black blood held together.

"**Tadpole Bomb!**" It came from practically nowhere as the bomb blew up in the Pre-Kishin's face. Attila turned to the source of the explosion to see Eruka' sweating like crazy, but looked determined as Tadpole Bombs floated around her. Attila turned his attention to the Witch as he released another cry, rampaging right for her. Eruka fired every bomb she had conjured up at the monster, each exploding in a violent burst of fire and smoke.

(_Did...did I do it?_) Eruka asked as a cloud of smoke consumed the Mongol. With a burst of rage and tenacity, Attila shot from the smoke as he charged at Eruka. "Shit! **Ribbit Ribbit**-" (_Shit! He's too close!_)

It was too late for spell casting as the Kishin swung his mighty ax, piercing right into Eruka's shoulder and nearly cutting the bone clean. Eruka released a blood curdling scream as she fell over onto the ground, grabbing her blood soaked shoulder as a sharp, burning pain radiated throughout her body. Attila smiled darkly, enjoying the Witch's pain as she shot a violent kick at the Frog Witch, sending her flying to the edge of the wall as she coughed up blood.

(_No...I don't wanna die here._) Eruka tried to focus her magic to do something-anything-but her body was far too numb to do anything as the Mongol walked over to her, hovering over her frame as he grabbed the blood-dripping ax tightly. Attila chuckled darkly as he lifted it over his head, prepared to decapitate the Witch. Eruka closed her eyes shut, hoping it would be over soon.

"**Screech Alpha.**" A symphony of pain and agony rang through the night as the Scream Resonance technique formed across the mountain. It collided with Attila as the Hun was knocked over, bleeding from its ears as Crona walked over to him, smiling darkly as he drug Ragnarok.

"I know how to deal with people who hurt my friends...**Screech Gamma!**" Crona released a blood curdling cry as he and Ragnarok hacked and slashed wildly at Attila's large body, hacking off whatever he could as he battle-no-slaughtered the monster before him. This hacking and slashing process took up a solid hour before Crona was satisfied, nothing left of the Pre-Kishin except for the Kishin Egg.

"I guess that's it." Crona assumed as he turned around, "Eruka, you're still OK, right?"

Eruka shook like a leaf at the sight before her. Blood was scattered everywhere after Crona's assault and body parts the Pre-Kishin seemed to be scattered around from the bloody onslaught. In fact, if Eruka looked down, she would be eye-to-eye with Attila's eyeballs. This made her heart beat faster, which pumped more blood to the wound in her shoulder, which the body lost. Thus, resulting in Eruka fainting as blood oozed from her wound.

"Oh God! Eruka! Eruka!" Crona screamed as he ran over to his fallen friend.

* * *

Groaning could be heard as Eruka slowly arose from a bed in a all white room. Her hand went to her head, or it would if the burning pain in her shoulder didn't make her put it down. As memories swam through her mind, she looked around to find herself in a hospital room and herself in a hospital gown. She inspected her shoulder to see it had stitches and her arm had a sling

"That Pre-Kishin must have did a number on me..." Eruka mumbled.

"Yeah, it did." Eruka jumped as she turned to see who had spoken, Ragnarok. Crona appeared to be sleeping in a chair as the Black Blood Terror did as it pleased, "The doc said that cut to the shoulder nearly took your bone off."

Eruka gulped as she held her stomach, "Why does my torso hurt?"

"Oh, Stein was here."

"Huh?!" Eruka ran to the bathroom and raised her gown to see that her chest had a scar and stitches across it. It made her shudder. (_Did Stein...actually..._) "How long was I unconscious?!"

"About 2 days. Crona here's been waiting for you to wake up." Eruka felt like fainting again, but the mentioning of Crona waiting for her to wake up shocked her to staying awake. She couldn't help but grin, if only a little bit.

"I seriously owe this guy."


	19. Hallow's Eve! Night of Candy?

**Me: This idea was brought to you by 'greyvss'. It's a bit late for a Halloween chapter, but what the hell? You guys asked for it!**

* * *

Halloween in Death City and Halloween everywhere else was so different that it hurt. For one thing, it was counter as a national holiday, unlike most of the world. What also gave it its uniqueness was how the traditional 'Trick or Treat' was replaced with Lord Death's 'Scare for Treats'. It was simple:

1. Buy candy.

2. Get a costume.

3. Scare people!

4. If you scare someone, you get some of their candy. The greater the scare, the more you get.

Everyone participated, from the little boys and girls to teenage adolescense. Adults did to, but they usually acted as 'scare victims', since nobody wanted to repeat last year when they let Stein run a haunted house. It was so scary, it sent 4 little kids to the hospital with heart attacks. Kid also experienced the house and had a heart attack as well from how unsymmetrical the house was.

But that was last year.

"Woo hoo! Look at all the candy we've got!" Ragnarok cheered as Crona walked the dark streets of death city. Crona wore his usual clothes, but he also had a hockey mask on and Ragnarok in one hand, a bag in the other. "See? I told ya all you needed a hockey mask! You better give me my share of the goodies!"

"OK, Ragnarok." Crona was starting to enjoy Halloween, especially since he got so much candy. He had scared Liz half the night which ended up with him getting just about every candy she had.

"Hey look! A victim!" Ragnarok called as he looked towards the unsuspecting duo of Maka and Soul.

"I don't know Ragnarok..."

"Don't be a pussy, Crona! I want candy!"

* * *

"Why isn't my costume scaring anyone?!" Maka cried, having been scared half the night, her bag was now almost depleted of her sweets. She was dressed as some sort of nurse, but there were red stains across and and fake scars on her hands and feet.

"Because nobody's gonna be scared of a zombie nurse with Sid and Nygus running around." said Soul, his bag about to burst. He had dressed up as Stein, complete with a fake screw going through his head. He scared a lot of academy students, having refused to scare little kids. That just wasn't cool.

Maka sighed as they just walked down the street when they heard footsteps. Maka turned around and-

"I'MMA GONNA RAPE YOUR SOUL!" shouted a deranged psycho with a chainsaw-like sword and a hockey mask.

"MAKA CHOP!"

_**KA-BONG!**_

"MAKA!" Soul grabbed his partner before she could do any more harm with her magical textbook. Maka looked at what she had hit to see Crona on the floor, groaning and rubbing his head as he twitched on the ground, Ragnarok barely still in his limp-like hand.

"Oh my God, Crona!" Maka cried as she helped Crona off the ground, "Are you OK?!"

"I don't know how to deal with Maka Chops..." whimpered Crona.

"You stupid bitch! What the hell?!" Ragnarok shouted as he went from a sword to sprouting out of Crona's back, "It's Halloween and this is how you celebrate?! Hitting people with brick books?!"

"Well...you guys shouldn't have been walking around with hockey masks!" Maka shouted.

"Sorry..." Crona moaned.

"No, Crona, I didn't mean-" Maka sighed as she gave Crona her bag, "Here, just take it. You scared me good."

"That's better." Ragnarok smirked as he opened his wide, gaping mouth and swallowed it, bag and all. As the demon blood crunched it, Maka fumed.

"Hey! I didn't mean all of it!" Maka shouted.

"That wasn't cool..." Soul muttered.

* * *

After having gotten an ice pack, the cold blooded killer slowly retreated to his lair...in the academy. He saw all the teachers and staff talking. He saw Sid dressed as Chris from Resident Evil, the irony escaping Crona, and Nygus dressed as police officer. Ms. Marie was dressed as Thor and had her arm turned into a hammer. Spirit was dressed as a Clown since 'his little Maka loved clowns', but he was now getting wasted on hard lemonade since he scared her. Stein was taking a drag as the conversations all took place, not wearing a costume. He was scary enough.

When Crona got into his room, he had divided the candy between him and Ragnarok, Ragnarok getting a bigger share. Not that Crona minded. After all, it went to the same stomach. Before they could feast.

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**_

"Huh?" Crona got up and headed for the door, confused as to who was there. He opened the door, and saw the most horrifying thing in his life. Medusa.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!" Crona was now in Mr. Corner, shaking like a fallen leaf as he held Ragnarok as if he was a shield.

"Crona, calm down! It's me!" Crona slowly peered opened his eyes to see it was Eruka, the frog witch's hair was dyed blond and was styled like the murderer's dead mother. She even had the same outfit Medusa wore all the time.

"What the ever loving hell, woman?!" Ragnarok shouted, "You trying to kill us?!"

"Sorry, but I was told you were suppose to scare people. And what's scarier than Medusa?" asked Eruka. Crona was calming down a bit.

"Y-you got me." Crona said, still shaking a little bit as he noticed the large bag of candy Eruka had, "I guess there really is nothing scarier."

"Told ya!" Eruka cheered, "You can keep your candy Crona, I have enough." With that, Eruka left Crona to his own thoughts.

As Ragnarok ate their candy hall, Crona was just trying to sleep. He knew Eruka would be in his nightmares for awhile.


	20. Season of Pranks! Mistletoe Mishaps?

**Me: This last idea was brought to you by 'yoshiman32892'. I know I already did the three requests that I would do, but since it's 2 days to Christmas and his request was so...christmasy, I thought I do it anyway. Enjoy. (:**

* * *

Twas the night of the Academy Christmas party, and all through party, everyone chattered, ate, drank, and was merry enough to last them next year. Well, except for the pink haired Meister Crona. The boy never cared much for the holiday especially since it was this time of the year that Medusa would normally get drunk and hit him harder than usual. But with a forced smile, the Meister chatted with Maka as Soul played the piano (He was payed a LOT to do this).

Eruka was also not very festive. Through out the year, being forced into a contract of whether she would die or live in a city filled with trained killers, didn't exactly put her in the best mood for the holidays. Although she's adapted very well, the witch still couldn't help but feel a pang of emptiness inside of her soul. As if to question her very existence.

But unbeknownst to our dear Crona and Eruka, there were two boisterous students who had tricks up their sleeves.

"You got it?" asked Black*Star as he and his accomplice hid in the back of the room.

"Do I?" asked Patty as she pulled out a fishing rod and a mistletoe, "This is gonna be the best prank yet! Even better than last year when we got Sid to kiss Miss Marie!"

"I know! Nygus looked so shocked!" It was a Christmas tradition. Every year, Black*Star and Patty would deliberately force someone under a mistletoe and have them lock lips. Last year, they had gotten the now-Zombie Sid and Marie to kiss, which was topped off with Nygus walking in and nearly falling over in astonishment.

But this year, the target was Crona and Eruka.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Crona!" cheered Maka as she walked over to the pink haired boy.

"Oh. Merry Christmas." Crona said back as he smiled at the blond. She was holding a box that was wrapped up as she presented it to him.

"Here, open it!" she instructed. Crona nodded as he unwrapped the red and green wrapping paper to see it was an MP3 Player and headphones. "What do you think, Crona?" She asked nervously, the gift having been a last-minute decision Originally, she would have gotten Crona a book, but Soul told her 'That's just not cool, even for you'.

"Thanks, Maka." Crona told her, appreciating the fact somebody went out of there way for him, "But...I wasn't-"

"Don't worry about it." Maka assured him, "The fact that you liked it-"

"HEY CRONA!" interrupting the moment, and possibly scaring Crona half way to an early grave, was Black*Star as the ninja got the Meister's attention.

"What do you want, Black*Star?!" Maka was far from pleased how the ninja snuck up on them like a...like a...well, like a ninja.

"Sorry, Maka." Black*Star quickly said, "But I gotta show Crona something." he quickly told him.

"Can't it wait? And better yet, why didn't you just bring it with you?" Maka asked suspiciously.

"It's...a guy thing. No girls allowed." Black*Star swiftly lied.

"Yeah right." Maka told him, "I'm not buying this bull." Black*Star groaned as he looked around for a way to distract Maka. He smirked when he saw Spirit walking by.

"Hey! Death Scythe!" Black*Star called, getting the attention of the red-haired man, "Maka needs your help!"

"She does?!"

"Black*Star, don't-" Maka couldn't stop it. Spirit had rushed over and began to smother his daughter in affection. As he asked question after question, forcing Maka to answer as she tried to squirm away, a snickering Black*Star was dragging Crona away. (_If you do anything to hurt Crona, I swear to Death..._)

* * *

"Wow, Eruka, that dress looks amazing on you!" Liz squealed as she sat down with the Witch, "Where did you get it?"

"Oh, this? I just bought it from the mall a week ago. A sort of 'Merry Christmas' to me." Eruka was in a black, elegant dress. It was simply, but it was comfortable and fashionable.

"You've got good taste, Eruka! You gotta come shopping with me next time!" Liz gushed.

"Really? Well-"

"Eruka-Chan!" Patty cried as she ran between her now pale sister and the Witch, "Crona needs your help right now!"

"Eh?" Eruka had a look of urgency for the sake of the Meister, "What's wrong?"

"He wouldn't say! But he said he needed your help!" Patty pointed through the crowd to show Crona standing all alone, looking confused as he looked around. "See?"

"Well...I better see whats up." Eruka got up and walked towards Crona. As she walked away, Liz leered at her twin.

"Alright, Patty. What's the deal?"

* * *

"Where did Black*Star go?" questioned Crona as he looked around, helpless. One second, Black*Star was shoving him in a random direction and the next, he vanished as if he was some kind of ninja. Crona was now lost and confused. " I don't know how to deal with being ditched like this..."

"Crona." He turned his head to see Eruka walk up to him, "What's up with you? Why did you need my help?"

"Huh?" Crona was even more confused, "I...I didn't ask for help."

"Huh?" now Eruka was lost, "Patty said you needed my help. Isn't that why you were wondering around?"

"N-no. Black*Star told me he had something to tell me. But he's not here." Eruka and Crona were both puzzled. Something was definitely up, like the mistletoe over there heads.

...Wait, what?

"HEY EVERYBODY!" screamed Patty as everyone gave her their attention, "LOOK WHO GOT CAUGHT UNDER THE MISTLETOE!" Everybody turned to see Crona and Eruka both under the mistletoe and now both with rose red cheeks. "YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!"

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" the crowd chanted as everyone watched the scene. Both of them looked mortified and embarrassed.

(_I can't believe Black*Star set Crona up like this!_) Maka thought, absolutely fuming with rage. She could see the Ninja on the ceiling as he lowered the mistletoe with a fishing lure. Soul was snickering at the Ninja's stunt. Liz just sighed as Patty laughed her ass off.

"How immature." said Kid as he watched with amusement.

"Oh, Black*Star." giggled Tsubaki.

(_Oh God! What do I do?! I don't know how to deal with having to kiss a girl!_) Crona thought, completely petrified as his face got brighter with brighter. Eruka felt and looked the same.

(_Ribbit! How did I get stuck in this mess?!_) This couldn't possibly get much more awkward. It was so awkward that you could actually get it with a blade. Neither looked as though they would make the first move.

Then Ragnarok popped out and pushed Crona.

Crona fell forward, just enough for his lips to be pushed onto Eruka's. Their lips were not interlocked. Feelings rushed along their bodies as the crowd cheered.

On one hand, they felt embarrassed about them both having their first kisses in such a situation.

On the other...they were actually enjoying it.

As the crowd cheered, Crona and Eruka quickly separated themselves. Both faces beet red.

"Well, that was amusing." chuckled Lord Death.

"I knew it would happen eventually." Stein said as if it was obvious, taking five dollars from Sid, who looked cross.

* * *

**And there we go! The first Eruka X Crona piece in this entire collection! Funny how on Chapter 20 we ACTUALLY see romance between the two, despite it being subtly, and horribly hinted by the writer. But now that it's out there...would do you guys think?**

**Also, Happy Holidays! **


	21. Saga of the Holy Sword: Part 4!

**Me: I would like to inform the people reading this story that it won't be updated as often, if ever. The reason is because, although I enjoy writing these one shots, I want to move on to bigger projects. I'm also low on ideas and don't want to have to keep asking you people just because I have writers block. You all have been the best audience-any author could be lucky to have a supportive group of readers. Hell, I didn't think I'd get 1 to read this story.**

* * *

Eruka herself walking into a deep, dark, wet cave, "Why exactly did I come here?" she said aloud as she kept walking, her memory playing the events that lead up to now.

* * *

_"You must be pretty bored, huh?" asked Marie as the Hammer Weapon walked over to Eruka._

_"Huh? How did you know?" Eruka asked back._

_"You fell asleep reading a comic book." Our two ladies were in the library and Eruka was reading some Japanese Comic, something about some guy who's a detective and was turned into a kid._

_"Oh...right." Eruka groaned, "I'm just bored since I have to wait for Crona and the others to get out of class." Marie nodded her head as she quickly grabbed a green book._

_"Why don't you try finding the Holy Sword: Excalibur!" the Death Scythe suggested. Eruka raised an eyebrow as she grabbed the book and read about Excalibur: the holy sword that could be used by any Meister and 'he who wields it will have the power to smite down all foes'._

_"Wait...if this sword's so powerful, how come it isn't here?" questioned Eruka._

_"I...don't really know." shrugged Marie, "I remember Stein going to go get it, but he never did. I don't know how it happened. He never talks about it."_

* * *

"Oh yeah, right!" Eruka grinned, a greedy look on her face. If she got and brought back the Holy Sword, the sword Stein failed to bring, then who knows what rewards she could possibly get! Soon, our favorite witch found herself standing on a platform, a golden Claymore sticking out of the ground. She examined the sword. It looked pretty legit to her. She slowly extended her hand to touch it.

"GREETINGS!" Eruka jumped at the sudden voice, "HAVE YOU COME HERE FOR THE ETERNAL GLORY OF EXCALIBUR?!"

"Y-yes?" stuttered Eruka as she looked at the now floating sword. At a sudden flash, the sword transformed himself into Excalibur's true form.

Which looked like a horrible, misshapen drawing that a little kid drew. The weird creature also had a top hat and cane.

"...What?"

"I am Excalibur." the creature announced, "And if you are to be my new Meister, you must follow my 1000 Tasks."

"1000 w-"

"Fool!" Excalibur pointed his cane right in Eruka's face, making her flinch, "**No. 001**: My mornings start off with a cup of coffee with cream."

"OK...well, I guess I can-"

"Fool!" Excalibur thrusts his can again, Eruka didn't flinch, she looked rather surprised though. "**No. 002**: My afternoons start off with a cup of tea."

"OK, OK. I get-"

"**No. 075**: Celebrate Excalibur's birthday in grand-style."

"Er...when's your birthday?" asked the witch nervously.

"Fool!" he thrusts his cane again. At this point, Eruka was more annoyed then surprised, "Everyday is my birthday."

"Wait, what?!"

"**No. 667**: You must praise Excalibur at all times." Excalibur told her.

"Uh...you're the greatest?" asked Eruka.

"Excellent! Now then, my story begins in the 12th century. It was a different time. When dangerous people walked the streets..."

* * *

_Excalibur's story had taken place in some odd mix people the 80s and Medieval Era. People dressed as some cross between break dancers and pilgrims with boom boxes._

_"Help me!" cried a little girl as she was surrounded by a bunch of Pilgrim thugs, all with bats and chains._

_"Though haft stepped ontoith mine turf! Though shall feel a most bloody ass whooping!" shouted the leader._

_"You all better leave her alone." the thugs dropped there weapons in fright as they turned to see Excalibur standing proudly with a gold chain around his neck and his cane having a diamond at the bottom, "Or prepare to-"_

* * *

"Hold it!" cried Eruka, shattering the reality of the story, "What does any of that have to do with the 12th century?! And why are there Pilgrims if-"

"Fool! Do not interrupt-"

"Shut up!" Eruka snapped, "No more 1000 Tasks! No more stories! I can't take it anymore!"

...

"Congratulations!" cried Excalibur as he transformed into a sword, "You have earned the right to use the holy sword." Eruka gasped as she quickly grabbed Excalibur...

and shoved him back into the stone. As Excalibur tried to convince Eruka to reconsider this, Eruka was walking away and blocking out the holy sword's pleads.

It was dusk when Eruka made it back to the academy as she ran into Marie.

"Eruka! It's so good I found you!" she cried as she gave Eruka a death hug, her tremendous strength nearly cracking Eruka's spinal cord in half.

"What...is...ugh...it?!" Eruka choked out.

"I just remembered something important about Excalibur!" Eruka gave Marie a look. A look of discomfort and displeasure, like sitting on a large spike and feeling every second of pain as you were impaled.

The Excalibur look.


	22. Maka's Jealously! Jealous of Eruka?

**Me: I was given the idea from an anonymous named 'Coiste'. And HOLY FRIG! 100 Reviews?! O.O Thank you all!**

* * *

"Geez Maka, how long are you going to glare?" asked the albino musician.

"What? I'm not glaring!" argued Maka. The Scythe rolled his eyes at his Meister's denial.

"Maka, if looks could kill, Eruka would be dead and there would be no trace of the body."

It was a quiet, peaceful day for the residents of Death City. Soul and Maka were enjoying the fresh air at the park, where Soul and Maka were currently sitting on the bench as everybody was relaxing.

But for the past three minutes, Maka would take a moment to shoot imaginary daggers at Eruka as she watched her talk with Crona. The pig tailed girl seemed to glare more and more at Eruka as time went by, barely hiding it from the others.

Accept for Soul.

"Your just imagining it." Maka told him as she kept up the glare. Soul looked at Maka, then at Eruka and Crona. He stifled a bit before laughing in his seat, which irritated Maka excruciatingly. "What are you laughing at?" Soul kept laughing, "I said what's so funny!" Maka was getting annoyed at how Soul appeared to have no intentions on answering her question. She closed her book, "Maka..."

"**CHOP!**"

KA-BONG!

Soul was on the concrete, groaning as he was suffering from not only a Maka Chop, but falling out of his seat on the hard, unforgiving ground.

"Geez, Maka...take it easy..." groaned Soul as Maka tapped her book in her hand.

"Now then, Soul. Are you going to tell me what you were laughing at?" growled Maka as she held the book threateningly.

"It's nothing, nothing." Soul assured her, "I'm just surprised to see you so green eyed." smirked Soul.

"Green eyed?" Maka asked curiously, "What are you talking about? My eyes are always green." Soul began snickering again.

"I mean jealous."

"What?!"

"Maka, you're completely jealous of Eruka." Soul said bluntly as he sat back on the bench, rubbing his head.

"I-I am not!" Maka denied, "In what way am I jealous?! What do I have to be jealous of?!" Maka demanded.

"You mean besides how close the two of them are?" Soul asked smugly, "The two of them are practically inseparable." Soul told her, "In fact, if I didn't know any better..." Soul stopped talking as a large grin carved itself onto his face and looked at Maka. Maka looked at Soul worriedly before the weapon began another uproar of laughter, which angered the Meister even more.

"What the hell is so funny, Soul?!" an irritated Maka demanded.

"You're jealous of Eruka because of that kiss, aren't you?"

"What?!" Maka yelped, "N-no!" Soul didn't believe and began laughing. "Shut up, Soul!"

"Oh man, this is priceless!" laughed Soul as he got up and took off, "Hey Black*Star!"

"Soul, get back here!"

"No way! Hey Black*Star! Black-"

"**Maka Projectile Chop!**" Maka had thrown her book with such precision and power that it clocked Soul in the back of the head, sending the weapon to the ground in pain, with a sudden greater pain when his face made contact with cement.

Everybody turned to see the display as Maka blushed a bit at the attention before picking up Soul and dragging him back to the bench.

"Do you think Maka's OK?" asked Crona, hopelessly confused.

"I'm more worried about Soul." Eruka answered.


	23. The Bet! Saga of the Holy Sword: 5?

**Originally, there wasn't gonna be a chapter this week. But I got inspired by two Youtube videos. Enjoy**

* * *

Black*Star had trained long and hard for this challenge of skill, dexterity, and cunning. He had trained for days, but it appeared none of his training was doing him any good, for his opponent had him out matched. It was hard for the 'big star' to accept, but even he had to look at the facts.

Crona was beating him at _Pong_. 10-0 no less.

"Wow, Black*Star, this is kind of fun." Black*Star looked ready to crush his Wii Remote in his own fists as he gave Crona a horrifying look that would scare the Kishin. Crona noticed this look and shook a bit as the ninja put the controller down.

"You know what, Crona?" Black*Star's voice was a scary calm as he had a straight, "You might have beaten me in such a stupid game-"

"But wasn't this your-"

"_**But** _such a Big Star, such as me, doesn't have to be better than you at this. So how about we make things more interesting." smirked the blue haired ninja.

"H-h-how's that?" Crona was more than just a bit nervous as the Star Clan assassin grinned at him, two gold stars appearing in his iris, "S-stop giving me that look! I can't deal with it!"

* * *

We now see our two favorite professional killers standing outside. We see Crona and Black*Star are both looking at Death the Kid, the young Shinigami reading some book.

"Black*Star, I'm not sure about this..." mumbled Crona.

"Stop worrying!" Black*Star grinned, "It's simple: the 1st one of us to defeat Kid in a contest wins!"

"Well, OK..." mumbled Crona, "What exactly happens to the loser again?" Crona wondered again. Black*Star gave him a dark, scary look.

"The loser has to...go look for the Holy Sword." he grinned evilly.

"Wait...why exactly is that bad?" Black*Star showed Crona the Excalibur Face. Crona didn't exactly know what it meant, but it sure didn't seem pleasant.

Kid got up, having enjoyed his peaceful reading as he headed off, stopping when he heard a deranged cry. He turned his head as he saw Black*Star, charging right for him like a mad bull, fist made and ready to collide with the Reaper.

"KID, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUU GH!" Kid was in no mood for Black*Star or his constant desire to fight as he simply stepped out of the way and extended his foot, causing the ninja to trip as he went flying through the air and crashing onto the ground.

"There, you lose." Kid said simply as he noticed Crona walked up to him, "Huh? Hello Crona."

"Uh...hi Kid." Crona greeted, "Black*Star said he wanted us to have a contest."

"Oh. Well then...Rock Paper Scissors?" suggested Kid, not wanting to fight the pink haired boy. Crona nodded as they shot their hands, Crona pulling Rock as Kid pulled Scissors, "Well, I guess I lost...again."

"Well...if you didn't always pick Scissors-"

"BUT SCISSORS IS THE MOST SYMMETRICAL OUT OF THE OPTIONS!" cried Kid in hysteria.

* * *

We now see a miserable Black*Star as he walked into the cave where Excalibur lived. He walked through the water with a hate filled look as he came across the spot where the Holy Sword resided.

Strangely, he wasn't there. And it was gone.

"GREETINGS, TRAVELER!" boomed the voice of Excalibur, "FOR COMING THIS FAR, YOU SHALL HAVE THE HONOR OF WATCHING THE EXCALIBUR BROTHERS!"

"Wait, what?!"

To Black*Star's shock, and fear, there was more than 1 Excalibur! In fact, there were 4! The Shinobi looked in pure horror and disgust. One was bad enough...but four!

"EXCALIBUR~ EXCALIBUR~" they all sand in perfect, yet horrific harmony as they danced.

"OH GOD, MAKE IT STOP!"

"FOOL! DON'T INTERRUPT US!"


End file.
